


Only One Thing Can Kill a God

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, Sumerian Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: And that, of course, is another god.





	Only One Thing Can Kill a God

**Author's Note:**

> First Miraculous Ladybug fic I'm posting. I saw Wonder Woman a week(ish) ago and this idea just came to me.

It was amazing. It was fantastic. It was… wonderful.

 

Alright, cheesiness aside, Wonder Woman really was a wonderful movie. Marinette sat in the back corner so no one could see Tikki on her shoulder, and they watched the movie together. Marinette cried no less than three times.

 

Tikki, though? She didn’t seem to enjoy it as much. When the crowd gasped and laughed and cried, Tikki remained silent, watching Diana with intensity in her eyes. It took Marinette until they got home and up to her room to realize, but something about it had upset Tikki.

 

“What’s the matter?” Marinette asked. “I thought you would have liked Wonder Woman. A female hero who sees the good in people no matter what? That’s got ‘Tikki’ written all over it!” She tilted her head and leaned against the wall, watching Tikki settle into the alcove at the head of the bed.

 

“It’s nothing, Marinette,” Tikki declared. “Kwamis get tired too sometimes.”

 

Ordinarily, Marinette would have pressed, and she probably would when she woke up, but it was three in the morning and they were both exhausted. With a sigh, she settled down under the covers and yawned. “Goodnight, Tikki. Love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” Tikki replied.

 

Tikki waited an hour before she spoke, wanting to be sure Marinette was asleep. “I was born in Nippur, a river village in Sumer,” she began. “I had six friends my age, and we would always race each other from the river to Ekur, where the gods lived. We were children, so we were never allowed into the mountain house, but when we were ten, we realized there was something wrong. Crops died without warning, storms would last days at a time, sand would blow into your eyes without wind… it was a nightmare, but very few left. People believed they must have done something to anger the gods, so they offered sacrifices to sate them. Nothing worked.

 

“I snuck out in the night with my friends. We went to the Ekur, ready to demand that the gods stop tormenting our city. We were tired and angry and mostly just went there expecting to yell at the sky, but the gods were there. Ereshkigal was furious, yelling at the others for forgiving Enlil. She saw us before she said what for and made us go back to our homes.

 

“We returned night after night, but every time, we were sent home. When we were just a few years older than you, Inanna took us under her wing. We were taught to fight, to protect our people from invaders. We learned everything the gods had to offer us.”

 

Tikki took in a shaky breath. “One day, while we worked in the city, Ekur was attacked. When we arrived at nightfall for our lessons, Ninlil was the only one still alive, and even she was fading. She told us that Enlil had raped her many years ago, and she had given birth to seven children as a result. Enlil was banished and Ninlil hid her children in the city, but over time the gods voted to forgive Enlil, allowing him to leave the underworld but not enter Ekur. Before the attack, he learned he had sired seven children, but none of the other gods would tell him who they were. As punishment, he vowed revenge upon the Earth. When the other gods tried to stop him, he slaughtered them.

 

“My friends and I were the seven children, and we realized we were all that stood between our father and the Earth. We fought him for decades and discovered our powers along the way. Every time we thought we’d won, he would hide and tend to his wounds and return a hundred times stronger.

 

“It finally ended in what is now called China. Your movie villain, Ares, was right. Only a god can kill another god, and it took all seven of us to do it. Afterwards, we decided to give up our true forms and imbue certain items with our powers so that humans could protect themselves and so we could never abuse our powers like Enlil. I suppose the movie just… hit a bit too close to home.

 

“There are times when I think of Nooroo and wonder how they feel, knowing they gave up their body and their powers so they couldn’t be abused… and to be in the hands of a person like Hawkmoth, who is doing just that.”

 

Unbeknownst to Tikki, Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Review; tell me what you liked and what you didn't!


End file.
